Sósia
by Marininha
Summary: O que aconteceria se nossos tão queridos personagens começassem a questionar a qualidade de seus papéis?


N/A: Bom, minha primeira fic que publico, então...piedade eheh! Baseada em ótimas fics *citadas na minha fic, latente ou suavemente: NE (Amanda SaturnVenus); MBA (Claudinha Black); O Destino de GW (tradução feita por Saori); A série O Toque do Prometeu (Aline Carneiro); Presença de Katie Bell (Malu); uau! Espero não ter esquecido ninguém!) , que para mim são como "padrão de qualidade" fiz uma fan fic comédia, mostrando minhas "críticas" a maioria das fics que correm pela net. Por favor, críticas ou sugestões serão recebidas de braços abertos! marininha86@hotmail.com  
  
------------  
  
Sósias  
  
Nossa fic começa nos jardins de Hogwarts. Nossas marionetes... Ops!... Palavra errada. Nossas personagens se encontram em uma árdua discussão. "Somos distorcidos ou é só impressão?". Nosso tão querido e lindo (que por sinal sempre foi assim!) Harry Potter é o que, no momento, esta se manifestando:  
  
Harry: Eu não agüento mais! Por que eu continuo sendo o único míope da escola inteira?!  
  
Gina: Acorda! Se você não fosse míope, metade dos nossos enredos seria sem fundamentos, afinal, qual seria a desculpa deles de você nunca ter reparado em mim?  
  
Nesse momento Hermione grita irritadíssima uma frase já conhecida, não sem antes jogar um bloco de folhas no chão:  
  
Mione: Eu não agüento mais! Esses enredos não estão indo de acordo à realidade! Eu sei que sou inteligente e tal, mas daí partir para o papo de beijar todos os gatos de Hogwarts já é de mais! Não que eu não goste da idéia, mas... É antiético!  
  
Rony: Ai Mione, vai se acostumando. Outro dia eu li um enredo onde eu teria que passar para o lado de Voldemort!  
  
Foi de mais para Gina. Ela quase desmaiou, mas ante um "Gina! Estamos fora do trabalho, não precisa mais fingir!" ela voltou à postura.  
  
Draco: Melhor estar do lado de Voldemort do que do lado de uma pirralha que acha que pode me amansar - E com olhos assassinos encarou Gina que logo localizou o bendito enredo em sua mão.  
  
Gina: Olha só Draquinho, eu preferia beijar até o...hummm *pensando*... até o Snape antes de te beijar, seu loiro oxigenado!  
  
Draco já ia protestar, afinal Snape não tem o lindo corpo e os lindos olhos frios que Draco tem (tem?), mas logo foi interrompido pelo...  
  
Snape: Srta. Weasley, eu tomaria mais cuidado com o que digo, porque neste exato momento estou analisando uma fic onde a Srta está grávida! E adivinha quem é o pai? Isso mesmo, o seboso aqui!uf!  
  
Gina: Grávida?!! Mas como?  
  
Rony: Ai, ai! Nunca achei que teria que explicar isso para minha própria irmã! Oh Gina, é o seguinte: o homem...  
  
Gina: Cala a boca, Rony! Eu sei como se tem um bebê! Mas.....mas... - voz de Gina começou a tremer e seus olhos começaram a ficar úmidos - mas.. eu achei que eu...que eu fosse....virgem!  
  
E a pequena Weasley saiu correndo deixando todos seus enredos jogados pelo jardim. Draco se aproximou de uma das páginas espichando o olho e um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto:  
  
Draco: pfffhahahah! Tem uma fic aqui onde eu chamo a Gina de p*ta e o Harry vem e me espanca até deixar um lindo roxo na minha cara...hahah, o frangote do Harry...ahah, o mirrado do Harry...ahahah, ai, ai, cada uma que me aprontam!  
  
Os olhos de Harry começavam a saltar de órbita e seus lábios iam se contorcendo de tanta raiva.Bater? Hm... melhor não....!  
  
Harry: Há-há-há , Malfoy! Mas não estamos aqui para rir, e sim para ter uma conversa racional! Nossa dignidade está sendo explorada por esse bando de folhas escritas, que se acham no poder de...ixiii a palavra está apagada aqui... narradorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrra!  
  
Chamaram-me?  
  
Harry: Não! Na verdade chamei o Papa, mas você já serve! Me diz, o que eu deveria dizer aqui?  
  
Ah, desculpa pessoal, erro de digitação. A palavra é... Controlar!  
  
Harry: hunf! Que não se repita!.....que se acham no poder de controlar nosso caráter e nossas atitudes!  
  
Nisso Sirius Black (suspiros?) levanta a cabeça de onde estava lendo um de seus enredos:  
  
Sirius: Desculpe-me Harry, mas não posso concordar com você! De fugitivo me transformaram no homem mais cobiçado pelas mulheres, do que posso reclamar? Reclamar e renunciar a Sheeba? E a Isabella? Nunca!  
  
Remo: Concordo com o Sirius! Estamos reclamando de boca cheia! Os autores são tão bons a ponto de me colocarem junto a uma garota de 15 anos! Não é todo dia que as jovens reparam na gente! E a Katie é tão meiga...Pena que é só no enredo! Nos bastidores eu tentei me aproximar dela e sabe o que a criança me disse? "Ah, oi tio, me desculpe, mas minha mãe não me deixa conversar com homens mais velhos do que o dobro da minha idade". Mas fazer o que, né Sirius?  
  
A cotovelada que Lupin deu em Sirius não ajudou em nada o mau-humor que as palavras dele haviam causado no charmoso Black! Este simplesmente bufou e passou a ler um outro enredo e logo o sorriso, mais uma vez, apareceu em sua face.  
  
Mione: Mas EU concordo com o Harry! Os autores se esquecem da ética, pré- supondo que podem se apossar de nós e, eventualmente, acabam distorcendo nossa imagem, sem ao menos se preocupar com o nosso eu e nossas idéias e pensamentos! Passam por cima das nossas metas, pondo-as sob avaliação "vale a pena contar isso", e acabam colocando gente que não merece em um pedestal tão alto que essa pessoa acaba virando o próprio Merlin! Cada vez mais aparecem fics plagiadas e sem o mínimo de criatividade! Como exemplo dessa falta de criatividade, eu dou-lhes o fato de nunca terem posto em dúvida a infalibilidade de Harry Potter e o domínio total das Trevas!  
  
Rony parecia estar até o momento fazendo força para ver se aquela língua lhe era conhecida e quando percebeu que Hermione havia parado de falar foi logo dizendo:  
  
Rony: Ok Mione! Agora respira fundo, se acalma e tente falar nossa língua...é o p-o-r-t-u-g-u-ê-s....- e ainda acrescentou em um murmúrio - eu sabia que essa idéia de fazer fics em outras línguas não ia dar certo! Coitada, nem mesmo da língua natal ela se lembra!  
  
Sirius: Rony, calado é melhor, sim?  
  
Nisso, entra uma linda garota, com enormes cachos lisos pretos e com olhos tão negros e grandes que mais pareciam duas jabuticabas e que reluziam harmonia. Vestia roupas trouxas. A calça jeans justa e a simples regata que usava realçavam seu corpo bem feito, acentuando suas formas. Ela tinha um ar meigo, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um ar decidido, lutava por tudo o que queria! E se podia ler em seus olhos que ela guardava um grande mistério, ela era especial! A sua doce voz conquistou a todos logo na sua primeira frase:  
  
Marina(MS)- Oi gente. Eu sou nova nesta área de atuação. Meus últimos trabalhos foram "A Bela e a Fera", "A Bela Adormecida" e uns outros que não me lembro o nome. E estou meio perdida por aqui. Será que alguém poderia me ajudar?  
  
A resposta demorou a chegar, mas quando finalmente os garotos perceberam o quão vermelhos estavam, tentaram disfarçar, dizendo, todos ao mesmo tempo:  
  
Garotos: Eu!  
  
Hermione: *cof, cof *, desculpe Marina, mas estamos em uma discussão muito importante, pode ficar para depois? Quando eu acabar aqui eu vou lá te mostrar o resto do castelo!  
  
O olhar assassino de Hermione foi o bastante para calar todos os que iam protestá-la.  
  
Marina(MS): Ah, claro, não quero atrapalhar ninguém. Hummm... onde estão meus enredos? Ah, obrigada Draco (?)!  
  
Harry, que até o momento estivera hipnotizado por aquela garota tão diferente e especial, ao levar uma cotovelada, que por sinal doeu muito, de Lilá, acordou e começou:  
  
Harry: Bom, vamos voltar ao assunto inicial, sim? Eu queria ouvir a opinião do Crabbe e do Goyle.- Ante o espanto de todos, ele acrescentou em um tom mais baixo- A culpa não é minha! Vão reclamar lá com a autora! Ela é ainda pior que Voldemort, é o que dizem as más línguas! Os dois brutamontes se entreolharam, fazendo força para entender o que fora dito:  
  
Goyle: Agente...hummmm..dã  
  
Crabbe: Agente é gordos!!  
  
Neville: Relaxem você dois! No último livro a J.K me deixou ser bom em Herbologia e até teve uma fic onde eu pude conversar com fadas!!  
  
Ao que Mione vira para Rony, e murmura em um tom quase inaudível:  
  
Mione: Eu disse que ele tinha emagrecido, não disse?  
  
De longe se podia ver uma fênix voando, com suas asas azuis e seu canto maravilhoso, ela foi pousando no jardim. Após alguns segundos a fênix não mais se encontrava ali:  
  
Dumbledore: Me desculpem a demora, mas é que não resisti dar uma última volta ao mundo antes de vir para cá!  
  
McGonagall: Que bom que o Sr. chegou, professor. São tantos os assuntos que precisam ser discutidos e eu não consigo manter a ordem aqui! Cada hora alguém aparece com alguma coisa para interromper! Eles não entendem a gravidade dessas distorções!  
  
Dumbledore: A Sra. se refere ao fato da maioria das fic insinuarem que eu e você nos amamos? Esquecendo-se da pequena diferença de idade de apenas 70 anos! Se bem que 70 anos não é tanto tempo assim; com meus 70 aninhos eu ainda era um garoto que vivia a viajar por ai, colecionando o máximo de cartãozinhos que vêm nos sapos de chocolate que conseguisse!  
  
McGonagall corou violentamente e virando um gato saiu correndo para dentro do colégio. Paixão platônica? Quem nunca se apaixonou pelo professor lindo e carismático que sempre pega no seu pé, por acaso?  
  
Marina(MS): Alguém poderia me explicar por que eu tenho que ser uma barata morta em todas as fic? A sonsinha que deixa todo mundo pisar em cima de mim? Ah, e por que em cada fic eu tenho um nome diferente? Ah, e também tem nomes conhecidos, como Hermione, Gina, Lilá....  
  
Mione: Nossa, olha só! A primeira vez que vejo uma MS burra!!! E desde quando o ego das pessoas é o mesmo em todas elas?  
  
Rony: Mione, fica quieta! Você não entende nada mesmo! Marina, não repara nela não! Mas me diga, são muitos nomes mesmo? Quer ajuda para decorar?  
  
Marina(MS) ia responder quando foi interrompida por um grito de Rony:  
  
Rony: Gina!!!! O que você pensa que está fazendo vestida desse jeito? Isso se esse trapo puder ser chamado de vestimenta! E que maquiagem é essa???? Se a mamãe e o papai souberem....  
  
Gina: Ai Rony!!! Para de ser careta! Eu estive pensando! Tem umas fics onde me transformam totalmente, onde eu, de um dia para o outro, passo a odiar o Harry e a ser a garota mais cobiçada em Hoggy... E como nada é impossível, pensei se poderia dar certo se eu.... Draco, não me olha com essa cara, porque eu não vou te desculpar por ter me rejeitado antes!! E Harry, você vai ter que sofrer para conseguir o meu perdão e o meu amor de volta...- mas ao olhar para Marina(MS), Gina se arrependeu de suas últimas palavras- ...ou não! Afinal, ninguém é perfeito, né Harry?  
  
Hermione começava a se irritar! Queria acabar logo com aquela reunião!! Ela ainda tinha que estudar, precisava de tempo, já que os NOM'S estavam perto! E cada vez lhe aparecia mais e mais interrupções! Não faltava mais nada acontecer!... Será?  
  
Os gêmeos Weasley se aproximavam do grupo! Ah não! Era o que faltava!  
  
Jorge: Não, eu sou o Fred! Mas que narradora mais burra....!  
  
Hei! Burra? Não tenho culpa que vocês dois são igualmente pentelhos e igualmente iguais! Uff! Na próxima não respondo por mim!  
  
Fred: Não.... na verdade você estava certa! Eu sou o Jorge!  
  
Fred: E a clichezada rola solta, né?  
  
Jorge: Tudo culpa desses autores com a imaginação limitada! Mas me digam, qual é o problema?  
  
Rony: É que estamos vendo que nas fics somos muito distorcidos!  
  
Fred: Ah, mas isso não é problema para gente, né Jorge?  
  
Jorge: É claro que não! Contanto que possamos jogar bombas de bostas no Snape, tudo vale!  
  
Snape: Weasley(s)!! Se esqueceram que estou aqui? 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória, pela petulância de vocês dois!  
  
Fred: Ih, biruta ele, não Jorge?!  
  
Jorge: Apoiado! Oh narigudo, escuta só... Você não manda nos enredos! E se o enredo mandar a gente jogar uma bomba de bosta em você, a gente joga! E se mandar você fazer papel de bobo e não conseguir pegar a gente, você obedece!  
  
Fred: E como o público ama a gente, nunca escreveriam uma fic onde eu e o Jorge nos daríamos mal...  
  
Mione: Essa discussão está me dando nos nervos!  
  
Fred: Por quê? Mione, você anda muito estressada ultimamente, digamos, nos últimos 15 anos... O Roninho anda te irritando?  
  
Mione respirava pausadamente tentando esconder a raiva e a vergonha que sentia, enquanto Rony sofria o típico efeito "colateral" da família Weasley quando estes se encontravam envergonhados ou irritados: suas orelhas pareciam ferver de tão vermelhas que haviam ficado. O silêncio foi cortado pelas gargalhadas de Jorge e Fred, que, com um estalo, aparataram.  
  
Mione, que cara é essa?... Não, eu nunca li Hogwarts uma História, e mesmo que tivesse lido? A culpa é da autora, se ela é louca, eu nada posso fazer, sou só sua projeção. Cada louco com a sua mania...  
  
Mione: Chega de falar de coisas insignificantes! Ainda temos muito do que conversar e o que resolver! Eu estive analisando os enredos de todo mundo (já que ninguém aqui é capaz de fazer isso por si só) e acabei captando um outro problema grave!! A porcentagem de fics que contêm MS está crescendo cada vez mais!!! Isso é uma ofensa para com as personagens.  
  
Harry: Mione, eu não concordo com você! Os autores criam personagens maravilhosos e nós ainda reclamamos??? Só teve algumas fics onde eu não gostei das personagens novas! Por exemplo, acabei de ler um enredo onde eu me apaixono por uma menina chamada Willy!! Foi uma das piores namoradas que me arranjaram!!!  
  
Draco: Infelizmente vou ter que concordar com você, Potter! Sempre me arranjam garotas ótimas, vindas sobre medida! Mas sempre tem aqueles autores que nos arranjam cada aberração! Um exemplo bem chocante é um enredo onde me colocam com uma tal de Vivian!!Nunca vi garota mais insuportável do que ela!  
  
Gina: É verdade! Vocês dois estão certos! Tem vezes que umas autoras boazinhas colocam o Draco bonzinho já no começo das fics! Mas tem umas aí que gostam de fazer os outros sofrerem e colocam um Draco que é um porre e que enrola até fazer ele ver que me ama!! Teve uma vez que li um enredo onde eu fugia com o Draco e quase na fuga inteira ele me trata com superioridade! Pentelho!  
  
Mione: Ei, vocês três! E qual é o problema se a autora quer escrever algo que tenha sentido?  
  
Ao que os três respondem em unisom:  
  
- É que esses personagens têm defeitos!!!! ARGH!  
  
Todos já estavam impacientes, queriam ir embora logo dali. Hermione se segurava para não estourar de raiva; Marina(MS) apenas olhava tudo com calma, com um olhar cativante, com suas roupas de trouxa; Sirius estava nem ai, só queria saber de ler seus enredos, que estavam cada vez melhores; Lupin parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, estivera o tempo todo se perguntando se era pedófilo ou não; Snape olhava tudo com desdém, queria só voltar para casa e acabar a poção que acabara de inventar, um ante-sebo; Crabbe e Goyle haviam saído de cenário para ir a uma academia de ginástica para ver se conseguiam papeis melhores; Neville sonhava com as fadinhas que vira em uma das fics; Dumbledore olhava para todos, através de seus óculos meia lua, e planejava sua próxima viajem; Lilá havia se irritado porque reparara que a única vez que teve um papel relativamente notável foi quando a colocaram como comensal de morte, então ela decidiu ir embora; Rony olhava abobado para sua irmã, quando foi que ela enlouqueceu que ele não se lembra?; Gina, ainda um pouco perturbada com o que Snape havia lhe dito, se distraia escrevendo em seu diário, um não vivo; e Harry olhava toda essa cena abobado achando que estava calmo de mais para ser verdade e se perguntando onde estaria.....  
  
Antes tarde do que nunca! Com uma explosão todos acordaram e após a névoa que havia se formado no local se foi possível ver quem causara tamanha barulho; ninguém mais do que Lord Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort: Cheguei amiguinhos! Morram de medo! E lembrem-se: só o Harry sobreviveu, ou seja, nada mais lógico ser ele que lute comigo nas fics; mas como temos autores desajustados isso não vem a caso!! Vamos ao que interessa!! Seus infelizes! Acham que adianta alguma coisa vocês se reunirem para uma discussão como essa?? Claro que não! Vocês só estão aqui porque é o que manda os scripts! Vocês são todos fantoches dos desejos humanos! O que eles quiserem, vocês serão! Vocês não têm opinião própria, ou seja, não adianta vocês acharem que são donos de si porque não são!! Os autores usam vocês para se livrar da responsabilidade e poderem dizer "Olha, não fui eu que disse isso! Foi o personagem!". Assim eles podem dizer o que quiserem, falar mal de D'us e o mundo e não se comprometerem!!! E vocês, meros personagens, acham que podem! Ahaha. Se seguissem meus passos não precisariam sofrer tudo isso! Nunca ninguém me manipulou! Eu sou quem eu sou porque EU quis, e não porque alguma autora ou autor esquisito quis se refletir em mim!! Eu faço o que quero, digo o que quero e ainda por cima...... Hummm...* pose de quem está fazendo força para lembrar algo*... Ai gente, vocês me dão uma licensinha, é que não tive muito tempo para decorar o que estava escrito nos scripts e agora eu não me recordo a continuação...  
  
  
  
Tirem suas próprias conclusões!!!  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
N/A: Gente, espero que tenham gostado ! Ah, pode ter partes onde não se entenda o que quer ser mostrado, então, qualquer dúvida é só falar... O título pode parecer meio vago, mas foi o melhor que consegui tirar da cachola ... eheh. 


End file.
